La decisión
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Akane dejó a Ranma luego de dos años de matrimonio y ahora tiene una relación con Shinnosuke, sin embargo, Ranma intentará recuperar su relación a pesar de los obstáculos y diferencias. ¿Será que Akane regrese con su esposo o se quedará con Shinnosuke? Fanfic escrito para el Desafío Lemon del grupo de Facebook Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica.


Disclaimer

Los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko, sólo los tomo prestados para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

** _ADVERTENCIA DE ALTO CONTENIDO LEMON_ **

Fanfic para el Desafío Lemon del grupo de Facebook Ranma 1/2 Latinoamérica.

Él movía sus caderas con bestial fiereza deseando seguir haciéndose uno con ella, entraba y salía de aquel delicioso recoveco con cada vez más pasión al ver el placer que le estaba haciendo experimentar. Ella tenía sus manos junto a su cabeza estrujando las sábanas en un intento vano de controlarse en su arrebato, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la marejada de éxtasis lo empapara desde el femenino interior, mas él no lo consideró suficiente.

Shinnosuke se colocó encima de la chica poniendo su boca justo a un lado de la delicada oreja aún sin salirse de su interior, con devoción comenzó a lamer la piel a su alcance, trazando un quemante camino húmedo hasta su hombro, al llegar ahí succionó suavemente pero con ahínco hasta dejar tenues marcas. Akane exhaló un gemido cargado de anhelo que le indicó a él que estaba dispuesta nuevamente.

El varón deslizó su mano por toda la definida silueta femenina, recorriendo con deseo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance hasta que llegó a su muslo. Al tiempo que separaba su tórax de ella, la sujetó con la intención de levantarle la extremidad quedando él en medio, con suavidad situó la hermosa pierna por encima de su fuerte hombro y embistió nuevamente. Sus inquietas manos masajeaban los lechosos montes y la delgada espalda al mismo tiempo, le encantaba tener su falo en el interior de la mujer que amaba.

Pasados unos minutos en aquella posición, de un ágil movimiento la muchacha deslizó su pierna por el frente del varón, regalándole una preciosa imagen de su espléndido trasero dispuesto a recibirlo, aquella visión lo excitó tanto que se dispuso a no parar hasta terminar. La sujetó de las caderas, se introdujo hasta el fondo de un solo y preciso movimiento provocando en Akane una sonora expresión de placer.

El sentirlo rozando sus paredes internas llegando a tocar el fondo de su ser era algo que la enloquecía, aquel hosco hombre que no dudó desde un principio en exponerle sus sentimientos también la satisfacía plenamente en el ámbito sexual. Casi desde el principio supo el punto exacto para hacerla venir, su ensanchada masculinidad era exactamente lo que su fisionomía necesitaba, adoraba la manera en que la hacía suya hasta hacerla visitar el nirvana por lo menos cinco veces cada vez, definitivamente era algo por lo que estaba agradecida.

Él a su vez disfrutaba cada vez que la tocaba, el tener el privilegio de fundirse con aquella mujer que desde su temprana adolescencia ocupaba su corazón no lo cambiaría por nada, por ello se esmeraba en hacerla gozar de todas las maneras posibles, desde saborearla hasta que le regalara el dulce néctar fruto del placer e incluso hacer las posiciones más osadas con tal de experimentar ese gozo junto a ella.

Akane se movió para ponerse de la manera que sabía ambos disfrutaban más. Shinnosuke se recargó sobre las almohadas del lecho matrimonial, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y descendió sus caderas hasta introducirlo en su centro, el varón exhaló una expresión de disfrute que ella reconocía bien. Comenzó a subir y bajar encima de él apoyada en sus fuertes piernas, el joven no perdió el tiempo y pescó uno de los rosados pechos en su boca, le mordisqueó apenas un poco para ponerla a punto, ella dejó escapar una nueva expresión de gusto. Con sus manos la sujetó por la espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en la blanca dermis con posesión, cada vez que ella descendía él imprimía mayor fuerza para así llegar con su masculinidad lo más profundo posible.

La dulce danza de la pasión era interpretada con magnificencia por estos amantes que cruzaban sus corazones, sus sexos, sus almas. El vaivén de caderas había tornado en un ritmo frenético, encontrándose las intimidades en brutales choques que provocaban ansiosos gemidos cargados de ardor. Las bocas se encontraron, involucrándose en una bestial lucha donde no importaba el ganador.

Unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que el semental entre sus piernas se vertiera dentro de ella haciéndola sentir la abundante calidez regándose en su bajo vientre. Akane movió un poco más sus caderas con el aún erecto miembro dentro, apenas un par de segundos después Shinnosuke sintió las femeninas paredes contraerse sobre su virilidad, ella exhaló un gutural sonido liberador mientras la líquida evidencia de su disfrute empapaba a su amante.

Después de verla y sentirla temblar entre sus brazos, terminó por abrazarla, colocó su cabeza justo al lado de aquellos firmes y lozanos pechos que tanto disfrutaba, escuchando su acelerado corazón latir desbocado por su hacer.

-Akane, te amo- susurró.

-Yo también te amo, cielo- fue su respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás?-

-Me voy el sábado-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Hay cosas que debo resolver-

-Con... ¿Él?- su voz sonaba temerosa.

-Sí- respondió ella en un suspiro- son ciertos asuntos legales, papeles que hay que firmar-

Ella esperaba que él cambiara de actitud, tal vez que se molestara y se durmiera sin mas, pero al contrario de eso, Shinnosuke la abrazó más protectoramente que nunca, ansioso buscó su boca y le besó con anhelo y amor.

-0-

Llegó el día de retornar, Akane ya estaba lista para partir con sus cosas al hombro, Shinnosuke había salido desde temprano y no había regresado, ya eran casi las once del día.

-Seguramente ya me olvidó- suspiró algo decepcionada- no sé por qué sigo pensando cada vez que será diferente-

Se dirigió a la estación más próxima para tomar el tren que la llevaría a Tokio, su hogar desde hacía casi 2 años.

-0-

Arribó escuchando el ruido de las calles, la gente bullendo en la estación, los adolescentes riendo. Al verlos se miró a sí misma cuando terminó la preparatoria, cuando sentía que era el ser más feliz sobre la tierra, el día que Ranma dejó de ser su prometido.

RECUERDO

-Y bien, hijo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?- habló el patriarca Tendo.

Estaban sentados en el salón del Dojo, a su diestra estaba Akane, frente a él había tomado asiento Ranma y a cada uno de sus costados se encontraban sus padres.

-Tío Soun, durante todos estos años hemos vivido con ustedes, mi familia y yo queremos expresarle nuestro eterno agradecimiento- habló el heredero Saotome- jamás podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros

-Hijo, sabes que lo hice de todo corazón- contestó adusto el hombre de bigote guardando la compostura a pesar de la incertidumbre que lo invadía.

-Gracias, tío. Es por eso que con profunda alegría, estoy dispuesto a ponerle fin al compromiso con Akane en este instante- repuso muy serio Ranma, respirando sonoramente.

El padre de Akane se levantó impulsado por la sorpresa que aquellas palabras le provocaron, mientras tanto, el corazón de la jovencita de diecinueve años dio un terrible vuelco de dolor. Soun de inmediato volteó a ver a su amigo Genma con reproche y sin entender, éste le respondió con un gesto con la mano en el que le pedía calma y que recobrara su asiento. El honorable hombre obedeció.

Con pulso tembloroso, el joven guerrero extrajo del interior de su camisa un documento algo arrugado, parecía que había sido sostenido muchas veces. Lo colocó sobre la mesa lo mejor que pudo empujándolo hasta acercarlo a los ojos del dueño del Dojo y de su hija, ambos lo leyeron sin entender.

-Yo, nosotros, yo- tartamudeó Ranma, respiró profundo y continuó- quiero que Akane sea mi esposa-

Los ojos de los miembros de la familia Tendo presentes se abrieron a más no poder, no tenían palabras.

-Ya lo firmé y está el sello de la familia Saotome, solo falta la firma de Akane y el sello de su familia- mientras hablaba, sus profundos ojos azules miraban directamente a los chocolates de su prometida.

El rubor inundó la dulce cara de la chica, su respiración se agitó mas nunca bajó la mirada.

-Papá, ve por el sello- expresó mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Ranma, dame con que firmar-

El varón no cabía en sí de gusto, se rebuscó entre las ropas sin resultado, había olvidado la pluma.

-Yo, este, aquí- intentó excusarse mientras continuaba buscando.

-Toma, querida- interrumpió Nodoka acercando a su futura nuera un bolígrafo y guiñándole- sabía que esto pasaría-

La muchacha alcanzó el objeto con temblorosa mano, exhaló fuerte buscando tranquilizarse y procedió a llenar en el espacio que le correspondía. Mientras tanto, Soun regresaba a toda carrera de su cuarto con la encomienda; apenas terminó la chica de firmar, su padre atrajo el documento y prolijamente colocaba el respectivo sello faltante. Apenas terminó la tarea, alzó el papel frente a sus ojos y los de su contento amigo.

-¿Sabe lo que esto significa, Saotome?-

-¿Qué celebraremos toda la noche, Tendo?- respondió el aludido.

-¡Sí! Pero antes, vayamos al ayuntamiento a entregarlo, estamos a buen tiempo, no queremos que nada vaya a pasar ¿Cierto, Saotome?- expresó con rostro decidido.

-Tiene toda la razón, Tendo, corramos-

Acto seguido ambos hombres salieron como alma que lleva el diablo con un solo objetivo en sus mentes: consolidar al fin la familia Saotome-Tendo.

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes!- gritó como nunca antes habían escuchado a la matriarca- lo legal ya quedó, ahora sólo falta la ceremonia, pero tendremos tiempo queridos, ustedes no se preocupen. Por ahora, prepararemos una deliciosa cena en su honor-

Dicho lo anterior se levantó tarareando en dirección a la cocina para hablar con Kasumi. Los nuevos esposos se quedaron solos en el salón, Ranma no quería que el momento de valentía pasara así que con presteza sacó una nota que traía dentro de su camisa, la depositó sobre la mesa y tomó a Akane entre sus brazos para luego salir corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad. La joven dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué haces? Nuestros padres nos buscarán y…-

-No me importa- le interrumpió- ahora eres mi esposa, tenemos todo el derecho a por fin tener un poco de paz. Además, les dejé una nota-

La muchacha lo observó a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro mientras la cargaba, amaba a ese loco testarudo impulsivo como a nadie en el mundo, lo besó en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo del joven y luego se acurrucó, si quería llevarla al fin del mundo así sería.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Llegó a su apartamento, ordenó lo de su maleta y se dispuso a comer, miró su refrigerador como mera costumbre únicamente para reafirmar que no había comida, así que tomó el teléfono y marco un número aprendido de memoria.

-Buenas tardes, señor Woo. Soy Akane. Bien, gracias, ¿Puedo encargarle lo de siempre por favor? Sí, muero de hambre. Muchas gracias, esperaré. Que tenga buena tarde-

Se sentó en su sofá a esperar su encargo, con el hermoso clima que hacía era inevitable llenarse de nostalgia.

RECUERDO

Llegaron al claro de un bosque cercano a Nerima con un lindo lago a apenas unos pasos, ahí estaba una casa de campaña y una fogata dispuesta a la que solo le faltaba encender.

-Disculpa lo sencillo, pero fue el único lugar cercano que se me ocurrió- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza.

-Esta hermoso, Ranma. Lo tenías todo listo- observó la nueva señora Saotome-.

-Para que veas que te casaste con un hombre grandioso- fanfarroneó.

-¿Y cómo sabías que aceptaría?- dijo Akane juguetona.

-No lo sabía- dijo totalmente serio- Estaba aterrorizado de pensar que podrías rechazarme, pero debía hacerlo, no podía seguir viviendo como hasta ahora-

-Ranma- suspiró ella conmovida.

Él se acercó tembloroso, se agachó hasta estar frente a ella mirando sus carnosos labios.

-Yo, yo, ¿Puedo besar a la novia?- dijo al fin.

La chica asintió y cerró los ojos, apenas elevando los labios. El joven se acercó nervioso, ladeó la cabeza a un lado y al otro buscando que sus narices no chocarán, se acercaba y se alejaba, no podía entender cómo es que un simple beso era tan complicado.

Akane abrió apenas uno de sus ojos y vio la terrible disyuntiva en la que el chico estaba, así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó; fue una caricia tierna, inexperta, apenas tocándose los labios, pero a ellos les supo cómo la hazaña más grande de sus vidas, al fin, Akane y Ranma se habían dado su primer beso.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus cavilaciones, se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y poder comer al fin, sin embargo, cuando abrió encontró frente a ella una parte significativa de su pasado.

-Tendo, Akane- exclamó el joven parado frente a ella.

-No puede ser, ¡Eres tú! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Mousse!- respondió sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Cuando el señor Woo me dio el pedido pensé en ti pero jamás creí que serías realmente tú. Creí que ahora eras Akane Saotome- dijo algo confundido.

-Pues sí, aún soy Saotome, verás... es complicado- contestó bajando la mirada- Ranma y yo nos vamos a divorciar-

-¡Vaya!- atinó a decir el chico conmocionado por la noticia- No quise ser indiscreto, discúlpame-

-No, no, no te preocupes. Al final es algo que todos sabrán dentro de poco- suspiró la chica.

Pareció que el joven iba a añadir algo, pero al final prefirió quedarse callado. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Y bien, Mousse, cuéntame ¿Cómo fue que llegaste con el señor Woo? Porque hace unas semanas que le encargué comida todavía venía Nuriko a entregarla, ¡no me digas que ya dio a luz!- rompió la tensión la mujer realmente preocupada por el estado de la anterior repartidora.

-¡Ah! No, no, aún no pero está a días, así que arreglamos con el señor Woo que yo la cubriría mientras ella cuidaba a nuestro bebé por los siguiente meses-

-¿Nuestro bebé?- cuestionó la muchacha realmente sorprendida.

-¿No lo sabías? Nuriko es mi esposa- repuso algo nervioso el varón- Tenemos dos años de casados-

-¡Pero qué excelente noticia!- se alegró auténticamente la joven- Me da mucho gusto que al fin hayas encontrado la felicidad-

-Así es- expresó orgulloso el chico- Cuando Shampoo se casó me deprimí mucho, nunca creí que de la peor época de mi vida saliera alguien que pudiera hacerme tan feliz. Nuriko es simplemente lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-Mousse, de verdad, estoy muy contenta por ti- contestó conmovida Akane.

-Gracias, Tendo. Debo irme, el señor Woo tiene muchos pedidos así que debo apresurarme. Toma tu encargo- dijo extendiéndole el esperado paquete.

-Te lo agradezco, Mousse. Aquí está el dinero. Por favor dale mis saludos a Nuriko. Les deseo un hermoso y sano bebé-

El joven se inclinó en señal de agradecimiento y se fue. De verdad que era un día cargado de nostalgia.

-0-

Al día siguiente estaba despierta desde las 4 de la mañana, su descanso no había sido reparador y prefirió alistarse para salir. El primer tren a Nerima salía a las 6 am y lo tomaría. Esta vez no había equipaje para llevar, pensaba regresar el mismo día en cuanto el "asunto" estuviera finiquitado.

Se dirigió a la estación con la luz de los faroles como unica guía, apenas cuando llegó el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte. Compró su pasaje y abordó, se acurrucó en su asiento para poder leer aquel libro pendiente que tenía, el sol empezó a iluminar el paisaje y su propósito fue dejado de lado, el desasosiego no la dejaba en paz.

RECUERDO

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Akane?! No es mi culpa ser el mejor artista marcial de todos los tiempos y que todas me admiren. No puedo defraudarlas-

-Una cosa es que ellas sean tus fans y otra que tú animes sus ilusiones. A ver dime ¿cómo es que consiguieron nuestra dirección? ¡Tú se las diste! Para que te enviaran regalos y hacer crecer más tu enorme ego, Ranma-

-¡¿Y?! Tengo derecho a que me obsequien cosas, soy el mejor, me lo merezco-

-¡Claro! Y más como el señor "es soltero", pues cómo iba a rechazarlas ¿no?-

-Ya te dije que eso fue una estrategia de mi manejador para aumentar mi popularidad-

-Durante muchos años soporté las humillaciones de tus otras prometidas, creí que al casarnos sería diferente, pero no. Sigo teniendo que aguantarme a todas las chicas lanzándose a tus brazos, y lo peor, a ti vanagloriándote de eso. No creas que soy estúpida, Ranma, esta mujer, Miaka, a ver explícame por qué te envía notas donde te agradece por "esas noches juntos"-

-¡Eres una celosa sin remedio! Jamás me dejas explicarte. Haces un juicio antes de hablar conmigo, Akane-

-¡Por eso te estoy pidiendo una explicación, grandísimo tonto! ¡Habla!-

-Es la esposa de un empresario que le dio empuje a mi carrera-

-Mas bien ella quiere que le empujes otra cosa-

-¡Oye! no te expreses así de ella-

-¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora la defiendes!-

-¡Estoy harto! Apenas llego a casa me llenas de reclamos, ni siquiera puedo estar unos pocos días aquí que empiezas a discutir conmigo-

-¡Esa es una parte del problema! Nunca estás, cuando lo haces te la pasas fuera, llegas en la madrugada y yo tengo que estar aguantando las llamadas de tus amiguitas-

-¡Estoy trabajando! Intento forjar un futuro para los dos, para que estemos bien-

-¿Y crees que tu plan está funcionando? ¿Cuál futuro, Ranma? Llevamos dos años de casados y si hemos pasado más de dos meses juntos en todo ese tiempo es mucho. Siento que ya no te conozco-

-Yo tampoco te conozco-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio sin mirarse siquiera.

-Ranma, me iré a Nagano- sentenció Akane.

Los ojos de Ranma expresaron un dolor profundo, nunca creyó que llegarían a ese punto, pero su orgullo pudo más que su corazón.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Akane sentía un profundo vacío pero había tomado una decisión. Se estaban haciendo mucho daño y aquello no era vida, alguien debía ponerle fin. Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Ranma.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Apenas 20 minutos después, por el altavoz del tren anunciaron la proximidad de la parada de Nerima, Akane respiró profundo y suspiró, había llegado el momento decisivo.

Caminó hasta llegar al que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida, acarició la madera del portón de la entrada, se sentía igual que antes. Con cuidado abrió, los goznes rechinaron anunciando su intromisión. Anduvo hasta la puerta de la casa, se descalzó y entró. Todo seguía igual, no parecía que hubieran ya pasado dos años de su partida.

Tenía hambre y se dirigió a la cocina, mas al encender la luz se llevó el susto de su vida.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí con las luces apagadas?- dijo intentando calmarse.

-Akane- suspiró el aludido- yo, no podía dormir, así que decidí venir a esperarte-

-Pero te dije que llegaría después de las diez de la mañana-

-Y llegaste antes, valió la pena venir-

-Yo, te lo dije por teléfono, sólo vendría a firmar los papeles y regresaría a Nagano-

-Mientes- sentenció serio- no vienes de Nagano, si así fuera hubieras hecho más de tres horas de viaje y efectivamente hubieras llegado pasando las diez, contando con que el primer tren sale a las 6 de la mañana. Pero son las 6:30 am y vas llegando, lo cual quiere decir que vienes de algún sitio más cercano, quizás de Tokio-

Akane se descolocó del minucioso análisis que había hecho su esposo, ¿desde cuándo Ranma era tan pensante?

-Pero eso lo podemos platicar luego ¿Quieres desayunar algo?- dijo el joven restándole importancia al asunto, asombrando aún más si era posible a la chica- Te prepararé algo. Por favor espera en el comedor, en un momento te lo llevo-

El chico no esperó respuesta y sacó del refrigerador lo que necesitaría para elaborar el desayuno. Sin atinar a hacer otra cosa, Akane obedeció a la instrucción. Había pasado poco tiempo cuando Ranma hizo aparición en donde la mujer esperaba, llevaba en la mano dos platos con un delicioso aroma, acto seguido colocó uno frente a la joven y el otro a su lado.

-Son nuestros lugares- respondió ante la mirada interrogante de la muchacha- iré por el té-

-No, yo te lo prepararé, por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer- ante el asustado gesto del joven, la chica rió- vamos, dame el beneficio de la duda, llevo algún tiempo viviendo sola, algo debo haber aprendido en ese tiempo ¿no crees?-

Ranma se expresó con una triste sonrisa antes de asentir.

Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron a comer uno al lado del otro como en los viejos tiempos. Ranma fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Todo ha ido bien por aquí. El Dojo ha estado con nuevos alumnos desde que me volví maestro de tiempo completo-

-Me alegra escucharlo, Ranma. Gracias por no abandonar el Dojo- respondió la joven en tono neutral.

-Akane, lo que quiero decir es que me retiré de las competencias-

-Bien- fue la única respuesta.

-¿No te alegra?-

-Lo que hagas y no tenga que ver con el Dojo, no es de mi incumbencia, Ranma. Por si lo olvidaste, estamos separados. Hoy sólo vine a firmar los papeles de divorcio-

El hombre suspiró cansado, se levantó por unos momentos, regresando casi en el acto con los mencionados documentos.

-Aquí está lo que viniste a buscar-

La chica los tomó y leyó presta.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿tendrás un bolígrafo que me facilites?- solicitó.

Ranma se rebuscó en su ropa sin éxito.

-Iré por uno- dijo levantándose con rapidez y regresando de inmediato.

-Hoy no pudo salvarte tu mamá- rió divertida la joven.

-Aunque estuviera aquí, dudo que te hubiera prestado la pluma para firmar- esbozó una triste sonrisa.

La joven de corto cabello se disponía a plasmar su nombre en el papel cuando fue interrumpida por la voz del varón.

-Akane, por favor mírame- pidió el muchacho- Si me miras y me dices que ya no me amas dejaré de intentarlo. Pero si al contrario, no respondes nada, sé que tengo una posibilidad, aunque sea mínima de estar en tu vida de nuevo-

La mujer se giró decidida a hacerle frente a su pasado y decirle exactamente lo que le había pedido, pero al centrarse en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que no podía negar que aún amaba no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Ranma también se perdió en esa preciosa mirada oscura que aún poseía el brillo de cuando la conoció hacía siete años; lentamente se acercó a aquel angelical rostro, lo tomó con delicadeza con una de sus manos, hizo cada vez más corta la distancia que los separaba hasta que finalmente la besó. Fue una caricia llena de añoranza, de cosas no dichas, de anhelos truncados y de pasión juvenil, aquella misma que los había unido y que en algún punto del camino los había separado.

La chica al sentir la proximidad del varón cerró instintivamente los ojos, sintió los labios de aquel joven posarse sobre los suyos, su cálido toque la transportó a aquellos días en los que habían sido felices; de manera natural, la lengua de él se abrió caminó hasta encontrar la suya, no lo detuvo, había extrañado demasiado la cercanía de Ranma. Un fugaz pensamiento rondó su mente, Shinnosuke. Se separó abruptamente del varón.

-No, no, no debemos- alcanzó a susurrar.

-Somos esposos, además, Akane, yo, yo, yo te amo- dijo con dificultad.

Aquella confesión dejó inmóvil a la mujer, fuera de aquella vez en que la creyó muerta, jamás había vuelto a mencionarlo.

-Ranma- exhaló.

-Sé que quizás ya es muy tarde, pero quería decírtelo. Desde que teníamos dieciséis años lo sabía aunque nunca tuve el valor de expresarlo. Te amo Akane, te amo. Soy un estúpido que te dejó ir, créeme, desde ese momento he sido el ser más desdichado del planeta. Creí que la fama y el honor lo eran todo pero estaba equivocado, debí ir tras de ti-

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpió con lágrimas de impotencia- ¿¡Por qué, Ranma?! ¿¡Por qué ahora?! Tuviste más de dos años para buscarme y no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué ahora que estoy dispuesta a terminar definitivamente con todo me haces esto? Hice una vida lejos de aquí, hay alguien que me ama y jamás tuvo miedo de expresarlo, explícame ¿Por qué ahora debo dejarlo todo para estar a tu lado?-

Aquella confesión dejó paralizado al guerrero Saotome, aquel que había enfrentado terribles monstruos y temibles contrincantes ahora estaba paralizado de terror ante la perspectiva de dejar ir a Akane. Alguien que no era él también la amaba, aunque antes se habían presentado tipos con esas intenciones, ella jamás les hizo caso, pero ahora era distinto.

-¿Tú lo amas?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí- contestó firme con los ojos húmedos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste mi beso?- inquirió conteniendo su furia.

-Porque también te amo- lloró la mujer.

Un mar revuelto de sentimientos inundó al joven, con la respiración agitada se apegó a la resolución que se había fijado desde antes.

-No me importa- afirmó muy seguro- no me importa que ames a alguien más, lucharé por ti-

Al verla temblar presa del llanto la jaló hacia él para acurrucarla entre sus brazos. Se vio a si mismo hacía dos años, cuando se sentía un patético ganador.

RECUERDO

Akane acababa de irse de la casa, Ranma no la detuvo. En cambio, salió a "celebrar" su nueva libertad.

Apareció en la fiesta de uno de sus patrocinadores a la que no había planeado ir para quedarse en casa con su esposa, sin embargo, a la luz de su nueva situación, ahora no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, así que bebió hasta casi caerse de borracho.

Como tentando a la suerte, coincidió con Miaka, la misma que le enviaba notas bastante subidas de tono a su casa.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es el exitoso Ranma Saotome, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su asistencia? Creí que no vendrías para ponerte a jugar a la casita- pronunció sarcástica.

-Lograste lo que querías ¿Estás contenta?- le reclamó un ebrio Ranma- Akane me dejó, se fue, adiós-

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con malicia.

-¡Vamos, cariño! No la necesitas, me tienes a mí. Venga, celebremos- dijo mientras le facilitaba una nueva bebida.

Con engaños subió a Ranma a su vehículo, llegaron al apartamento de ella y entraron. Una vez ahí, la mujer se desnudó completamente frente a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el chico con un poco más de conciencia.

-Ella te dejó por celosa ¿No? Yo no soy celosa, además, vamos a darle gusto, demuéstrale que el gran Ranma Saotome tiene a quien quiera y cuando quiere- expresó mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

El varón estaba más que molesto, así que sin pensar la tomó del cabello poniéndola frente a él, luego comenzó a besarla furioso, si Akane creía que le era infiel ahora tendría razón. La separó apenas para dirigirla a su masculinidad, bajó rápidamente su ropa y colocó la boca de la chica en el sitio correcto, de inmediato la mujer se introdujo la virilidad, comenzó a lamerla y succionarla con frenesí, una sensación desconocida recorría el cuerpo de Ranma, nunca había intimado con nadie que no fuera Akane.

El recuerdo de su esposa llenó su mente, mas no era el momento de reflexionar, así que separó a la chica de sí y la colocó para que su trasero se le ofreciera cuál jugoso fruto. La muchacha le extendió un preservativo que había alcanzado previamente, el joven se lo colocó con torpeza, tomó su falo y lo dirigió a la entrada de la fémina, la penetró sin piedad y con violencia, se empezó a mover furioso haciendo chocar sus intimidades bestialmente, los gemidos de ella llenaban la habitación. Un potente grito fue exhalado de la garganta femenina indicando el arribo de un poderoso orgasmo, apenas unos movimientos más y el muchacho también alcanzaba el propio. Se separó con fastidio de Miaka, comenzó a vestirse con furia.

-¿Por qué te vas, cariño? Apenas estamos empezando- dijo melosa.

Ranma ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar, agarró lo que quedaba de su ropa y salió dando un portazo.

Estaba furioso, con Akane, con su carrera, con él. Caminó hasta llegar a su casa atravesando el frío de la madrugada, era la primera vez mas no sería la última en una larga lista de amaneceres después de repetir una y otra vez la misma situación.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Si Akane le hubiera dicho que se había dedicado a ser dama de compañía durante estos dos años no le hubiera importado, él también había buscado olvidarla en infinidad de otros cuerpos, pero era más complicado que eso, había perdido la mitad de su corazón.

-Soy un idiota ¿Cierto?- habló él al fin- siempre creí que me amarías sin condición, descuidé nuestra relación por ir tras un sueño egoísta-

-Yo también tuve la culpa- dijo un poco más calmada- éramos muy jóvenes aún, no estábamos listos para casarnos-

-Pero nos amábamos-

-Creo que eso no bastó para mantenernos unidos- suspiró ella.

-Ahora somos diferentes- dijo mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que lo mirara- crecimos lo que hacía falta para poder estar juntos-

-No es tan sencillo- repuso la mujer bajando la mirada.

Ranma sostuvo el rostro de la mujer y le plantó un beso apasionado, su lengua se abrió paso con fuerza hasta llegar a la de ella, entablando una apasionada contienda. Akane respondió con la misma intensidad, entrelazó sus dedos en el trenzado cabello del chico, ansiosa. Las manos de ambos se recorrieron hasta encontrar el añorado cuerpo del otro, se acariciaron por debajo de la ropa hasta donde las prendas se los permitieron. La boca de Ranma recorrió aquel anhelado camino atravesando el blanco cuello hasta llegar a los elevados montes, rápidamente levantó las prendas que le estorbaban y se deleitó saboreándolos con ardoroso deseo.

-Ranma, espera, alguien vendrá- apenas pudo pronunciar la joven entre acalorados suspiros.

-No hay nadie, nadie entrará- contestó distrayéndose momentáneamente de su tarea- me aseguré de estar solos-

La masculina mano había llegado por debajo de la ropa interior hasta la entrepierna de Akane, con delicadeza empezó a acariciar aquella elevación signo inequívoco de la excitación de la chica, sintió su mano empaparse de su humedad invitándolo a visitarla, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la femenina cavidad mientras la joven se retorcía gustosa por la invasión, comenzó a mover sus falanges a un ritmo vertiginoso ante el deleite de la chica.

La tentación pudo más y terminó por prácticamente arrancarle la ropa, cuando Akane estuvo desprovista de toda tela, se situó frente a ella a la altura de su entrepierna y comenzó a deleitarse con el delicioso sabor de su mujer, su lengua recorría arriba y abajo el centro de la chica, sus dedos continuaban masajeándola en el interior arrancándole guturales y excitantes sonidos. Unos minutos después de iniciada la faena, Ranma se vio recompensando. Al tiempo que sus oídos se llenaban con la exclamación de placer emanada de la chica, su boca era inundada con el dulce néctar producto de su orgasmo. Literalmente Akane quedó temblando entre sus manos.

El joven se incorporó para quedar a la altura del rostro femenino, su ego se infló al ver la expresión de satisfacción en ella. Al percatarse de la egocéntrica sonrisa, Akane decidió igualar las circunstancias.

Se giró sobre él para quedar por encima, empezó a mordisquear suavemente el lóbulo masculino, trazando un camino ardiente hasta situarse frente al elevado pantalón. Con ayuda de Ranma se deshicieron de la ropa restante, quedando expuesta la tremenda masculinidad de su esposo. Con desesperante lentitud, recorrió desde la base hasta la punta aquel tentador manjar únicamente con sus labios, luego prosiguió apenas rozándolo con su lengua; el muchacho estaba disfrutando aquellas caricias cuando una expresión de sorpresa y gusto salió de su garganta, de un solo movimiento la chica se introdujo su virilidad en la boca.

Jamás había recibido una felación como la que estaba prodigándole su esposa, sentía su masculinidad a punto de estallar de placer. La joven sabía que Ranma estaba a punto de terminar, por lo que detuvo su hacer, se incorporó colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y se introdujo el enorme y palpitante miembro dentro de sí. El chico apenas levantó un poco la cabeza al sentirse envuelto en aquella calidez, extendió sus manos hasta sujetar los preciosos montes de la chica, obsequiándoles un fogoso masaje que provocó intensos gemidos en Akane.

La mujer empezó a subir y bajar sobre la virilidad de Ranma atravesándola, movía las caderas a un apasionado ritmo que estaba volviendo loco a su esposo, el muchacho se incorporó para sujetar entre sus labios uno de los pechos de su amada; mientras el éxtasis lo invadía alcanzó a morder suavemente la elevada punta que sujetaba, dándole a Akane el empujón justo para que se le abrieran las puertas del paraíso. Durante todo el acto, los gemidos de cada uno se entremezclaron entre sí en una sinfonía de pasión.

Akane se dejó caer sobre Ranma, ambos estaban sudorosos y con sus respiraciones agitadas. Él la abrazó, no quería separarse de ella nunca más.

El teléfono del pasillo sonó.

-Deberías contestar- le dijo ella.

-No quiero- repuso el chico apretándola contra sí.

-Debe ser para ti, no le llamarían a nadie más-

-De acuerdo- contestó forzado el hombre- espérame aquí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

Él se levantó ágilmente y caminó para contestar el aparato que no había dejado de repiquetear. Apenas Akane lo perdió de vista, se vistió como pudo, se dirigió a la entrada y con sigilo tomó sus zapatos.

-Perdóname, Ranma, no puedo- susurró a modo de despedida.

Llegó a la gran puerta de madera, pero como no quería alertar al chico de su huida optó por brincar por encima de la barda en vez de abrirla. Una vez del otro lado se encaminó hacia la estación de autobuses, en tren hubiera llegado más rápido pero sabía a la perfección que el primer lugar donde Ranma la buscaría era en la estación y, aunque sea por ahora, no podía hacerle frente.

Cuando el joven regresó de atender la llamada se topó con una estancia vacía.

-Akane, ¡Akane!- comenzó a llamarla cada vez más alto mientras recorría los lugares de la casa corriendo.

No la encontró por ningún lugar, el último sitio a dónde miró fue la entrada de la casa, una vez ahí se percató que el calzado de la mujer ya no estaba.

-¿¡Por qué me haces esto, Akane?! ¿Tanto me odias?- dijo para sí mismo mientras regresaba a la estancia y veía los papeles de divorcio- tanta prisa tenías por irte que ni siquiera terminaste lo que venías a hacer. Pero ya no seré un estorbo en tu vida, te encontraré y firmarás, por fin te librarás de mí-

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, se la limpió con furia y decisión. Nada lo detendría, la encontraría así fuera en el infierno.

-0-

Akane llegó a Tokio cerca de las dos de la tarde, se cuidó bien de evitar la estación de trenes por si Ranma había tomado alguno. Se dirigió con cautela a su departamento, cuando se aseguró que nadie la había seguido entró por fin cerrando tras de sí con llave. Al fin se sentía en un lugar seguro.

Al mismo tiempo, un joven de mirada azulada y cabello trenzado arribaba a la ciudad en el tren que recién llegaba. Al bajar miró un plano de la zona sin tener la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar a buscarla, así que optó por dirigirse a una biblioteca cercana. Cuando llegó solicitó una guía telefónica, tal vez si tenía suerte tendría una línea a su nombre y podría localizarla; buscó primero bajo el apellido Saotome sin éxito, así que empezó a revisar la letra "T".

-Hasta te cambiaste el apellido- dijo para sí al encontrar a tres personas bajo el nombre de Akane Tendo.

Copió rápidamente los datos y se dispuso a iniciar la búsqueda en Tokio.

-0-

Ya era casi de noche y comenzaba a tener hambre, había revisado infructuosamente dos de las tres direcciones que tenía, ambas bastantes distantes una de la otra por lo que le había llevado demasiado tiempo llegar a la última parte. Pensó que primero buscaría algo para comer para después ir a la siguiente dirección, ahí debía estar, y mejorarían sus posibilidades de encontrarla entre más tarde acudiera. Entró a un pequeño restaurante chino que se veía acogedor, su sorpresa fue enorme al caer en cuenta que el camarero que lo comenzaba a atender era ni mas ni menos que Mousse.

-Saotome, un gusto verte- dijo amablemente el hombre de ojos esmeralda- ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-Primero, que estoy hambriento- rió cansadamente- segundo, estoy buscando a Akane-

-Bueno, para el hambre tengo un delicioso platillo que te daré de inmediato, te lo traigo y me cuentas de Tendo ¿de acuerdo?-

-Saotome, Mousse. Es Akane Saotome- contestó el comensal con algo de fastidio.

-Cierto, disculpa, es la costumbre- Mousse se dirigió a la cocina.

En cuanto perdió de vista a Ranma, el chino tomó la libreta de pedidos, buscó una página en especial y marcó el número telefónico que encontró. El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que alguien contestara.

-Bueno- habló una femenina voz.

-Hola, soy Mousse, no puedo hablar mucho, Saotome está aquí en el restaurante buscándote…-

-¡No!- le interrumpió abruptamente Akane- por favor, Mousse, no le digas que sabes de mí. Dile que me mudé, que estoy de viaje, lo que sea, no dejes que venga-

-De acuerdo, haré lo posible- contestó el chico ante la desesperada voz de la joven.

-Mousse, gracias, de verdad- dijo ella más tranquila.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, siempre fuiste buena conmigo y también con Nuriko aunque no la conocías bien. Cuídate- fue lo último y colgó.

Akane confiaba en Mousse pero sabía qué tan terco podía ser su esposo, así que como precaución cerró bien la puerta y se cercioró de que todas las ventanas estuvieran aseguradas, apagó todas las luces y se metió en su cuarto bajo sus mantas, se quedó atenta ante cualquier ruido por el transcurso de una hora, luego se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto, el joven de túnica blanca le llevó a Ranma el platillo prometido que engulló a una velocidad inverosímil.

-Sigues con el mismo apetito, Saotome- rió Mousse divertido- ahora sí, dime qué pasa con Ten, con Akane-

-Necesito encontrarla, Mousse. Tenemos asuntos pendientes y para serte sincero, simplemente no la entiendo. Ella y yo estamos por, estamos por, íbamos a divorciarnos- confesó con pesadumbre- Pero pasaron cosas que, que, me hicieron pensar que ella, que ella aún me amaba, pero me dejó, de nuevo-

-¿Y viniste a Tokio a buscarla?- el joven de trenzado cabello asintió- ¿Qué te hace pensar que quería que la buscaras?- preguntó el muchacho antes de llevarse el plato.

-No firmó los papeles de divorcio- respondió Ranma al regreso de Mousse- tuvo la oportunidad y no lo hizo. Tal vez lo olvidó, tal vez lo hizo a propósito, no lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que cometí un error la primera vez que no la busqué, no pienso cometerlo dos veces. Aclararemos las cosas de una vez por todas-

El joven chino vio a Ranma con compasión, sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

-¿Ya sabes dónde buscarla? – el joven Saotome asintió- Déjame ver, quizás pueda decirte por donde es-

-Gracias, Mousse- dijo al tiempo que le extendía el papel con la única dirección sin tachar.

-Te tengo malas noticias, Saotome- dijo torciendo la boca- tiene más de un mes que en esa dirección he estado haciendo entregas y ahí vive solo una pareja de ancianos. Tiene poco que se mudaron pues antes les llevábamos a unas cuadras de ahí. ¿De dónde sacaste la dirección?

-De la guía telefónica- contestó apesadumbrado.

-Tiene sentido, la editan cada año, apenas entrarán los nuevos cambios para dentro de dos meses. Puede que realmente ahí viviera Akane, pero al parecer ya no-

-¿Qué haré ahora, Mousse? Era la única pista que tenía- estaba tan triste que ablandó la voluntad del otro muchacho.

-¿Y, estás seguro que en el tiempo que no la has visto ella no ha ido a Nerima a ver a su familia?-

-Sí, muy seguro, lo sabría-

-¿Y, ellos no han venido a verla?- dijo intrigante.

El rostro de Ranma se iluminó de inmediato, sabía a lo que Mousse se refería. Tenía sentido, estando a tan solo 20 minutos de distancia, su familia bien podría haberla visitado sin que él se diera cuenta. Se levantó como impulsado por un resorte de la silla, rebuscó dinero en su ropa.

-Déjalo así, esta es por cuenta de la casa- dijo Mousse frenándolo.

-De verdad, muchas gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto me has ayudado- contestó Ranma estrechándole la mano para acto seguido salir a prisa del local.

-Buena suerte, Saotome, a ambos- susurró para sí el joven del restaurante antes de continuar con su labor.

-0-

Ranma arribó cerca de las diez de la noche al edificio del Mitaka International Hall of Residence, uno de los alojamientos de la Universidad de Tokio, al llegar a la recepción pidió hablar con Kuno, Nabiki Kuno.

Pasados unos minutos apareció por el elevador su cuñada.

-Ranma, sabía que vendrías- habló con su característico tono la mujer.

Le indicó que podían sentarse en una sala cercana, una vez instalados, ella retomó la palabra.

-¿Y bien? Al parecer no todo fue como esperabas ¿verdad?- dijo apacible la mediana de las Tendo mientras Ranma negaba con la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Nabiki, por lo que más quieras, por favor, dime dónde puedo encontrar a Akane. Ella no, no firmó los papeles- contestó apesadumbrado.

-¿Y por qué crees que no lo hizo? Se vieron específicamente para eso ¿No?-

-Sí, no, no lo sé- tartamudeó- Yo creí que habíamos arreglado las cosas pero cuando fui a atender el teléfono desapareció-

-Te presentas luego de dos años de ausencia esperando te reciba con los brazos abiertos, que abandone todo sólo porque ahora sí estás listo para continuar el matrimonio ¿no crees que eres un tanto egoísta?- dijo con calma la mujer.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió él para sorpresa de la chica- Pero estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y pensar no sólo en mí. Akane me dijo que aún me ama pero que también ama a alguien más, quiero que sea feliz aunque eso signifique no estar a su lado. Me apartaré de su camino, quiero que firme los papeles de divorcio para que sea libre-

A pesar de la sorpresa que las palabras de Ranma habían causado en la mujer, permaneció en silencio observándolo.

-Veo que has madurado, pero ni por un segundo te creo el que vayas a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Has hecho prosperar el Dojo y te estoy agradecida, por eso te ayudaré por un muy bajo costo- le guiñó.

Anotó en un papel una dirección y se la dio al joven.

-Creo que te equivocas, Nabiki. Estuve cerca y ya no vive en ese lugar-

-¡Pero qué sorpresas me da Akane! Bueno, tal vez yo tenga la culpa por no atender sus últimas llamadas ¿verdad? De acuerdo, sólo hay un lugar donde podría estar- inhaló y exhaló profundo antes de continuar- Ella debe estar en Ryugenzawa-

Como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, el corazón de Ranma se comprimió dentro de su pecho. De todos los lugares del planeta, de todas las personas del mundo, tenía que estar ahí, con _él_.

-0-

Habían pasado tres días desde que habló con Nabiki, mientras pensaba qué hacer siguió atendiendo las clases en el Dojo. Al finalizar la última del miércoles habló con sus ayudantes para encargarles los grupos para los siguientes días ya que él saldría de viaje. El jueves por la mañana salió con rumbo a Ryugenzawa.

Nada mas llegar caminó en dirección de la casa del guardabosque, metió su mano al interior de su camisa asegurándose que los papeles de divorcio que ya había revisado decenas de veces siguieran ahí. Apenas vislumbró en el horizonte la construcción, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, se detuvo para intentar tranquilizarse y continuó hasta llegar a la puerta. Tocó tres veces en la madera, apenas unos segundos después se asomó del interior un rostro conocido.

-Vengo, estoy buscando a Akane Sao, Ten, a Akane, por favor- tartamudeó.

-¿Akane? ¿Quién es Akane?- le contestó Shinnosuke.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Ya sé que está aquí!- gritó mientras lo empujaba para internarse en la cabaña- ¡Akane! ¡Sal y dame la cara!-

-Ya te dije que aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre- respondió tomando el objeto más cercano en posición amenazante sin darse cuenta que había tirado cerca de la puerta un sobre- lo mejor será que te vayas, amigo. No quiero problemas-

Ranma vio lo reducido del interior y pensó que era imposible que estuviera escondida en algún lugar ahí, no había dónde, por lo que se dirigió a la salida con molestia, pasando por un costado de Shinnosuke que no dejaba de mirarlo dispuesto a defenderse de un ataque si era necesario. Ante la puerta vio el sobre que había caído, lo levantó y su gesto cambió al instante, volteó hacia el otro hombre.

-Esta carta es para ti- le habló apretando la mandíbula- tú eres Shinnosuke ¿No?, esta, esta, esta carta es de Akane-

-Sí, yo soy Shinnosuke, pero no conozco a quien la envió, se habrá equivocado de dirección- contestó serio- iba a llevarla a la oficina de correos para regresarla y que verificaran-

-No te molestes, yo lo haré por ti- habló el joven de azules ojos conteniéndose.

Acto seguido la guardó junto a los papeles de divorcio en el interior de su camisa y salió de inmediato con rumbo a la estación.

-Han estado sucediendo cosas raras últimamente- dijo para sí Shinnosuke- primero el cepillo de dientes que no recuerdo haber sacado, luego esa carta, ahora ese tipo. Si supiera que nadie ha venido aquí en años-

Dio el tema por zanjado y se dispuso a regresar a sus tareas, no volvió a pensar en el asunto.

-0-

Sentado en el tren rumbo a Tokio, Ranma veía fijamente el sobre que tenía entre sus manos. No había ningún error, el sello postal era de apenas el día anterior, la letra pertenecía a Akane y la dirección anotada era la que le faltó visitar la última vez.

-Maldito pato- refunfuñó para sí- pero ya arreglaré cuentas contigo, Mousse-

Apenas llegó, corrió desesperado al edificio de departamentos, subió a toda velocidad la escalera frenando frente a la puerta marcada con el número 6. Respiró hondo y tocó. Cómo precaución, tapó la mirilla para evitar que Akane lo viera.

-Voy- escuchó su suave voz desde el interior.

Casi al instante la puerta se abrió, dejándole admirar a la mujer que amaba con locura. Apenas pudo, se introdujo al hogar cerrando tras de sí, haciendo que la chica retrocediera cediéndole el paso.

-Ranma- exhaló Akane al tenerlo frente a ella- ¿Qué, que, que haces, aquí?-

-Vine a verte- por fin respondió- necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas-

Sacó de su escondite los papeles y la carta que llevaba consigo, dejándolos caer estrepitosamente sobre la mesa de centro, luego se sentó cómodamente en el sillón e invito a la mujer a imitarlo. Permitiéndole al fin salir el aire que inconscientemente había contenido desde que lo vio, Akane avanzó hasta el sillón para sentarse.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy, Akane? Mi esposa me abandonó, otra vez, luego de lo que yo creía era una reconciliación, vengo a buscarla a Tokio y no la encuentro gracias a que el que pensaba un amigo me miente, voy a ver a mi cuñadita, quien me cobra por decirme que está con su amante en Ryugenzawa-

-No es mi amante- intentó defenderse.

-Mientras no firmes estos papeles sigues siendo una mujer casada, sigo siendo tu esposo y cualquier otro con el que estés es una aventura- el joven respiraba agitado mientras señalaba la mesa, luego prosiguió intentando dominarse- llego al maldito bosque para encontrarme con un tipo que olvidó que te conocía pero que tiene una carta tuya proveniente de esta dirección, vengo aquí con una sed de los mil diablos pero no me atrevo a dejarte para ir a la cocina por agua por miedo a que te vuelvas a esfumar, ¿Cómo crees que estoy, Akane?-

-Te traeré algo de beber, prometo no escapar- terminó la frase al ver la intención de Ranma de seguirla- créeme-

Regresó tan pronto como pudo con dos humeantes tazas de té.

-¿Leíste la carta?- preguntó luego de darle el primer sorbo a su bebida.

-Lo que tengan tú y el leñador no me interesa- contestó indignado, provocando que escapara de Akane una ligera risa.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?-

-Akane, quiero que seas feliz- respondió sin levantar la cabeza- fui egoísta al creer que todo estaba bien en nuestro matrimonio, creí que la fama y el dinero era lo que importaba y en el camino te perdí. Me prometí a mí mismo que te haría la mujer más dichosa del mundo y fallé, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Me dijiste que amabas a otro hombre, estoy dispuesto a quitarme de tu camino. Vine a qué firmes los papeles del divorcio, quiero que recuperes tu libertad y busques tu felicidad-

Mientras hablaba sus puños permanecían cerrados, muestra de la lucha interna que estaba librando al renunciar a su único amor. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes se resistieron a quedarse en su interior, escapando por sus ojos hasta llegar a su barbilla.

-Hoy no olvidé la pluma- sonrió con un gesto triste mientras con una mano se limpiaba el rostro con furia y con la otra sostenía el bolígrafo y procedía a firmar.

Antes de que el resto de sus lágrimas terminaran de escaparse prefirió levantarse.

-Te deseo lo mejor, Akane- le dijo mientras se retiraba.

Se paró junto a ella para depositar un dulce beso cargado de amor en la frente de la mujer, aspiró por última vez el olor cautivante de aquella que había elegido para compartir su vida y ahora debía dejar atrás. Se irguió, caminó a la puerta y justo antes de salir susurró apenas audible.

-Siempre te amaré-

Se fue cerrando tras de sí, dejando a una temblorosa chica abrazándose a sí misma mientras silenciosas lágrimas incontenibles comenzaban a escapársele.

-0-

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses del fatídico encuentro, Ranma continuaba dando entrenamiento en el Dojo pero su rendimiento daba mucho que desear dado su terrible estado de ánimo; el generalmente alegre y dinámico Saotome había cambiado a un taciturno, ojeroso y apagado joven que, aunque no dejaba de supervisar sus clases, prefería que los alumnos avanzados llevaran la batuta.

-Ranma, tenemos que hablar- escuchó una temible voz detrás de él- tu rendimiento ha bajado, hemos recibido quejas de los padres y por lo que veo, tu participación en las ganancias sería mejor dárselas a tus alumnos, prácticamente ellos llevan los grupos-

-No me molestes, Nabiki- respondió con apagado fastidio.

-¡Oh, discúlpeme "gran guerrero dragón", por importunarlo con mis banalidades! No creo necesario recordarte que la familia Kuno comparte sociedad en el Dojo contigo y con los Tendo ¿cierto? Ese fue el acuerdo verbal después de tu divorcio-

El corazón del muchacho se le retorció en el pecho, aún no lograba asimilar que jamás volvería a estar con Akane.

-Sí, sí, ya sé-

-Si tú bajas tu rendimiento, bajan nuestras ganancias. Siendo yo la representante legal me es necesario tomar medidas para solucionar esta situación. Toma- siguió hablando la castaña mientras le extendía un papel.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó intrigado antes de abrirlo.

-Tu liquidación- los ojos de Ranma se abrieron a más no poder- ¡Qué divertido es jugar contigo! No, tonto. Es un boleto de avión. Tomarás unas vacaciones con todo pagado para que te distraigas y salgas por fin de esa depresión tuya. Ya está arreglado todo-

-Pero yo no…- intentó oponerse.

-¿Acaso viste que te estuviera preguntando?- habló en tono sarcástico- Arregla tu equipaje, sales en una hora al aeropuerto. Y por cierto, Ranma, por favor báñate y arréglate, hasta acá puedo olerte- terminó diciendo la chica con mueca de desagrado antes de retirarse.

Al quedarse solo, el joven olfateó su propio aroma acercándose la nariz al pecho, un gesto de asco apareció en su rostro.

-Maldita Nabiki, odio cuando tiene razón- farfulló dirigiéndose a la regadera.

-0-

Luego de llegar al aeropuerto de Narita en Tokio, tomó un avión con destino a Okinawa, al llegar subió a un taxi indicándole el nombre del hotel. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando arribó a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes, señor Saotome- saludó amablemente la recepcionista- su habitación está lista para recibirlo y su cita está en el restaurante esperándolo.

-Estúpida Nabiki, ¿qué estará planeando esa bruja?- masculló entre dientes luego de asimilar lo que le decían, terminando por dirigirse a la trabajadora- Muchas gracias, subiré mi equipaje-

-No se preocupe, nos encargaremos de eso. Tenga, dejaron un recado para usted-

_"Ranma, espero que hayas seguido mi consejo y te hayas arreglado o bañado por lo menos. Ya te están esperando así que apresúrate a ir. Te gustará, lo garantizo. Tu cuñadita"_

-¿Cuñadita? ¿Desde cuándo Nabiki ocupaba ese término? Sobre todo porque Akane y yo ya no estamos casados- pensaba caminando por el rumbo que le señalaron.

Al llegar le indicaron la mesa donde lo esperaban, grande fue su sorpresa al ver una angelical visión. Akane estaba sentada con un precioso vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su blanca piel mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-¿Akane?- alcanzó a murmurar.

-Ranma- suspiró ella.

Mecánicamente tomó asiento frente a la chica, no podía dejar de admirarla, tantas veces la había soñado y cómo la extrañaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, respondiéndose igual- Nabiki- Echaron a reír juntos.

-Ella dijo algo sobre que tenía que distraerme- habló la mujer acomodándose el cabello tras la oreja en un coqueto e involuntario gesto.

-Lo, lo, lo mismo me dijo- repuso él hipnotizado.

-Al parecer no la estás pasando tan bien ¿verdad?- se aventuró la joven a mencionar- yo, yo, a mí tampoco me está resultando fácil-

-Es difícil olvidar al amor de tu vida- contestó el muchacho sin dejar de ver intensamente a su acompañante- ¿Qué tal te, cómo, cómo está el leñador?-

-No estoy con Shinnosuke-admitió la chica mordiéndose ligeramente su labio inferior- aquella carta que encontraste en su casa cuando fuiste a Ryugenzawa lo decía, se la envié para terminar con él-

-Pero, por, por ¿por qué?- habló el chico de oscuro cabello con emoción contenida- ya, ya, ya no había nada entre nosotros, no tenías ningún obstáculo para ser feliz a su lado, pudiste haberlo buscado, nunca leyó la carta-

-Eso no importa, de todos modos, él no recuerda nada de mí si no estoy a su lado a cada momento-

-¿Y qué te impedía es, es, estar siempre con él?-

-Tú- contestó al fin después de un angustioso silencio- Tú Ranma, tú me lo impedías, mi corazón fue tuyo desde los dieciséis años, ¿Cómo puedes pedirle a un corazón que olvide a su verdadero amor?-

La chica temblaba en su sitio sin atinar a hacer nada más, veía con angustia al hombre frente a ella que se había quedado sin reaccionar.

-Pero supongo que ya es tarde para esto ¿no?- antes de que el llanto la traicionara, prefirió levantarse e irse a toda prisa.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control nublándole la vista, las limpiaba furiosa con el dorso de su mano.

-Eres una tonta, Akane- decía para sí.

Llegó a su habitación para tenderse sobre la cama a llorar, al poco rato escuchó la puerta abrirse con cuidado. Se giró para ver al intruso, quedando impactada al observar a Ranma al pie del colchón.

-Al parecer estamos en la misma habitación. O eso fue lo que me dijeron en recepción que había arreglado tu hermana, señora Saotome-

La mujer se descolocó al ser llamada de esa manera por él.

-¿Por qué ahora que estamos divorciados sí usas tu apellido de casada? Porque entregaste el divorcio en el registro civil, ¿cierto, Akane?-preguntó inquisitivo el varón.

Ante la falta de respuesta, Ranma fue recorriendo la distancia que los separaba atravesando el colchón con cautivantes movimientos, al estar frente a ella se recostó sobre uno de sus brazos mientras con su otra mano recorría apenas tocando la tentadora piel del hombro hasta el codo de la mujer. Akane tragó saliva con dificultad, cerrando fuertemente los ojos ante el inquietante toque.

-Yo, yo, pues, verás, yo- tartamudeaba-yo, yo, no pude-

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó con un meloso tono de voz el duro hombre- ¿Por qué no quisiste divorciarte?-

Mientras le hablaba, Akane sentía la proximidad de su esposo, su dulce aliento acariciándole el rostro, el roce de sus yemas le erizaba la piel.

-No quise- contestó al fin casi en un gemido- No quise, no quiero separarme de ti. Te amo-

Al instante su boca fue devorada con ansiedad por la de su acompañante, la lengua del varón la invadió de inmediato con desesperados besos, el delicado toque de sus dedos se convirtió en firmes caricias que marcaron con pasión su carne. Con exasperación, hizo a un lado la estorbosa ropa exhibiendo en su totalidad la hermosa figura de la chica, se abalanzó sin miramientos sobre los apetitosos montes femeninos mientras Akane le obsequiaba con suaves pero candentes quejas, una de sus manos continuó su camino hacia el sur de la femenina anatomía alcanzando el recoveco donde sus piernas se unían; con esmero se dedicó a estimular aquel erógeno lugar, al principio solo masajeó el punto de placer de la muchacha, pero conforme sus gemidos aumentaban de magnitud, fue introduciendo uno a uno sus dedos en el recóndito sitio para así acariciarla hasta el éxtasis. Sintió una satisfacción plena al ver cómo el rostro de la joven cambiaba hasta transformarse en un rictus de gozo acompañado de un liberador gemido.

Después de llegar al clímax, Akane tomó entre sus manos el varonil rostro para continuar besándolo con candor, desvió la atención tan solo para ayudarle a despojarse de las prendas que cubrían aún su cuerpo; recorrió con su lengua desde el musculoso cuello hasta la virilidad del hombre, prodigándolo en el recorrido de ardientes caricias que lo estaban excitando aún más. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, tomó la masculinidad de su esposo y la colocó en medio de sus firmes pechos para acariciarlo voluptuosamente, lamía la punta cada vez que asomaba de entre ellos provocando que el varón se retorciera de deleite.

Ranma no aguantaba más, así que la tomó de los brazos para acostarla, se posicionó encima de ella elevándole una de sus piernas y la penetró inmediatamente, seductores sonidos emanaron de ambas gargantas al momento de compenetrarse. Comenzó a mover sus caderas con cadencia, necesitaba sentirse uno con ella.

La exquisita invasión estaba removiendo cada fibra de su ser, el tenerlo en medio de sus piernas le resultaba enormemente satisfactorio; se dio cuenta que había aprendido cómo tocarla, el punto exacto de estimulación y la manera de llegar a su profundidad, así que quiso retribuirle acariciando aquella potente virilidad con suaves toques de sus paredes internas. Ranma se percató al instante del delicioso masaje que su masculinidad estaba recibiendo, lo que elevó aún más su grado de exaltación.

La canción emitida por los amantes reinó en el cuarto, se sincronizaron a la perfección en aquella danza del amor que solo a través de la madurez y la experiencia habían logrado perfeccionar y ambos lo sabían, los esposos disfrutaron durante horas aquel delicioso reencuentro que ejecutaron con total entrega una y otra vez hasta el anochecer.

Al final, exhaustos y satisfechos, se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro, con la plena seguridad de que al despertar lo primero que verían sería al amor de su vida, aquel por el que lucharían contra toda adversidad si era necesario pero que ahora estaba a su lado, esforzándose por la felicidad mutua y con la esperanza de un futuro juntos.

FIN

-0-

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado. Ya saben que cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida.

Gracias especiales al equipo de Ranma Latinoamérica, que sin sus desafíos está historia no hubiera visto la luz.

Cabe mencionar que el primer Lemon (Shinnosuke/Akane) es dedicado a Lélek a modo de felicitación por su meme con más de 700 reacciones. ¡Gran trabajo!

Un enorme y especial agradecimiento a mi beta-nobeta Kris de Andrómeda, la mitad de la historia es autoría de ella, yo solo la plasmé je je. Además que sin sus múltiples revisiones hubiera quedado tipo "ella chilló como cochino en matadero de placer" ja ja ja.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
